


蜜月

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Female Friendship, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 猫总MCR18过激车注意贫穷限制了我的想象力注意





	蜜月

（1）  
直升机停在别墅前的停机坪上。  
呼啸的风声在一刹那变得清晰猛烈，陌生的岛屿的气味和湿润的海风一同随着打开的舱门涌来。  
“我们到了，亲爱的。”  
主旻熟练地解开了安全带，他这么说着同时转身对你露出安抚的笑意，眸中带着一些令人心醉的温柔和体贴，让你的耳朵无法控制地染上了淡淡的红晕。  
“比我想象的要快一些。”  
他回应你一声轻笑。  
“那就好，我担心长途飞行让你感到不适，毕竟这是我们宝贵的蜜月，我想让你留下完美无缺的美好记忆。”

 

完美无缺的美好记忆——  
又是带有浓郁的韩主旻式风格的句子，他似乎总是把完美无缺的信念带入到生活得方方面面，甚至或多或少地影响到他的新婚妻子。比如前不久刚结束的婚礼，那场被媒体称为世纪婚礼的盛宴，你发誓这辈子从未见过这么多的记者和镜头，他们似乎都是冲着新娘来的，但这些职业素养良好的媒体从业者们仍然被婚礼的奢华程度和惊艳布置夺去了注意力。  
直到你的出现。  
那些嘈杂的镜头和韩主旻因为不安而活跃的心跳声，在一瞬间被这个过于美好的东西，隐去了声响。  
礼堂沉重的大门被人吱呀一声推开，灿烂的有些耀眼的阳光纷纷涌入室内，劈开了些许凝重紧张的气氛。他的新娘捧着娇艳的捧花走在绵软的地毯上，纤瘦玲珑的身影镀上了毛绒的金边，在距离他有些遥远的另一端，安静乖巧地冲他笑着。  
这段漫长的红毯，你一直这样笑着，仿佛走过了他无法参与的前三分之一人生，你走的平稳坚定，似乎不像个因为紧张早上大哭了一场的新娘子，而是一步一步坚定地，美好地穿着他的水晶鞋来到他面前。  
韩主旻觉得你美得超乎寻常，在蔓延着水光的视野里，被朦胧包裹的五官令他心驰神往。

—————她终于来到了他面前。站好，她被掀起面纱，晶莹的眸子里倒映着自己破天荒地不安的面容。

你对他说我愿意参与到你孤单的世界中去，面对你的焦虑与封闭，和内心深处最隐蔽的角落。我愿意和你共守接下来的几十年人生，或一帆风顺或风雨同舟，但我可以保证，主旻你不会孤独。

只要有你在，他就不会再孤独。不会再将所有的感情倾注在一只毛球身上，毛球没有心，但你有。你不会伤害他。他的心会被小心翼翼地捧在怀里，被人温柔以待。

 

（2）  
“完美无缺的世纪婚礼。”  
你拿着手机给他看新闻标题，这群记者总喜欢夸大事实，为了点击率几乎竭尽文字把戏。  
“他们关注了几天就会过去的，现在热度已经开始下降了。”  
“唔，第一次看到自己的名字上了热搜，感觉有些不习惯。”  
“以后你会习惯的，如果还是感到吃力的话，我可以教你怎么应对他们。”  
韩主旻拿起一杯菠萝汁递给到新婚妻子面前，唇角勾起一抹笑意。  
“比起这个，我们还在海岛蜜月，亲爱的你的眼睛应该放在我身上。”

脸颊被冒着冷气的玻璃杯触碰到，一瞬间的刺痛让你一个激灵，眉毛鼻子皱成一团，你气呼呼地抬起眸子看向面前的男人，他却反而被这个小表情逗笑了。

“你真可爱。”  
“所以你就欺负我吧！”  
“晚上再欺负。”  
“？？？？！”

（3）  
这个私人海岛是他的度假胜地。自己挣够足够的钱后买下来的，韩主旻花了很大的心血把这里打造成一个世外桃源。  
在遇到你之前，他曾经考虑过要给自己心爱的人一个自在完美的二人世界。那么自己拥有足够的精力和金钱的前提下，那个人一定值得最好的。  
比如从佛罗里达运过来的木材和意大利的大理石，比如她可以享受海景的温泉水疗室，比如一个可以带她去看海豚的私人码头，最重要的是足够他们翻滚的大床，天花板干脆做成透明的，干净纯粹的星空布满头顶，看起来美不胜收。当然她如果不喜欢的话，这些可以换掉，反正他不怕麻烦。  
现在看来，自己之前的构想真是有先见之明。  
因为你显然很喜欢这里，喜欢他亲手布置和设计的每一只烛台和铁艺吊灯，喜欢他精心挑选的红酒和烛光料理。现在，你穿着他喜欢的丝绸睡衣倒在他的怀里，脸上是被酒意熏陶而来的红晕。  
两个人在地下室的沙发上悠闲地躺着，一场充满了罗曼蒂克气味的电影播到了缠绵悱恻的片尾曲。

“主旻……”  
你的声音甜的像蜜糖。  
“难以置信我们真的结婚了。”  
“我也是。”  
“今天是我们成为夫妇的第一天！今晚是第一晚！”  
“是的。”  
“我们要到床上去吗？”  
你的眸子里倒映着些许晃动的火焰，是头顶的吊灯，它们像星子一样碎在了你的眸子里，将他的倒影切割成令人迷醉的碎片。

 

——她怎么可以这么诱人呢？  
韩主旻人生二十几年来引以为傲的自制力，几乎要被你如此纯洁无暇的勾引手法击溃。你紧张而期待地咬了咬下唇，一只白嫩肩膀从睡衣中滑了出来。  
他没做回答，有力的双手从腰部抄下，将你柔软的身体抱在自己怀中，两人的气味在拉近中无法避免地交叉融合。  
很好，来占有你吧。  
也来占有我。

 

（4）  
韩主旻。  
冰冷，不近人情，无情无欲的财阀三世。  
很多类似的标签被陌生人贴到了这三个字上面。如果是类似于RFA这样的熟人，或许会多一些“猫奴、绝对理智、外冷内热、冷幽默”等标签。  
可是这些不是他。

 

他是滚烫的、温柔的、甜腻的、柔软的、幼稚的。  
有时候像个好奇的小孩子一样求问你一些类似于炸鸡是什么的诡异问题，有时候又在你觉得柔情蜜意的时候抛出一个不合时宜的冷笑话，打消你的糟糕念头又戳爆了你的笑点。  
他向你展现出来压抑的巨大的占有欲的同时，又敞开了胸膛容忍你的一切无理取闹和伤害（虽然你不会伤害他）。同时又坦诚自己的情欲，毫不掩饰地说出那些烫得人脸红的情话，用那么一本正经的表情和神色，杀伤力远大于故作姿态的引诱。

但，现在的他更像一个掠食者。

起初，一切发展尚可控制，他与寻常的亲呢时一样与你视线交缠，抱着你走到楼上的主卧，那双乌黑的眸子不同于以往的温柔，蠢蠢欲动的灼热隐藏在你猜不透的沉静之中。

“主旻——”  
你被他温柔地抱在床上，巨大的柔软的床铺上掺杂着香薰蜡烛的味道，你的身子陷入洁白的柔软之中，像是被包裹在花瓣里的花蕊。他低下头把自己的身子撑在你的上方。

“嗯？”  
你的领口随着肩膀的下陷往两侧散开，些许发丝挠得你生出几分痒意。你歪着头用下巴蹭了蹭，这幅乖巧的模样让他的呼吸蓦地重了几分。  
“你、你待会可不可以，轻一些……”

真正被他压在身下的时候，那个敢于在他枕边，向他耳朵吹气的你，顿时勇气清零，只剩下拉响的刺耳的警报声响彻脑海。  
“亲爱的，我不做无用的承诺。”他的呼吸是滚烫的，焦躁的，喷洒在你敏感的脖颈处，都带着令你颤抖的压迫感。  
“你知道今晚我会彻底占有你，你的身体，你的心，你的整个人都会属于我。”  
仿佛被密密麻麻的银针捉弄着柔嫩的皮肤，你原本冰凉丝滑发睡衣俨然包裹了一团火，蒸得你的身子像熟透的虾米。你的呼吸带着一丝令你陌生的娇媚，在他的身下，在他滚烫的掌心中燃烧愈发强烈，几乎要燃尽你所有的支撑着你清醒的理智。  
“当然，你也会占有我。”他勾起唇角：“我是你的。”  
只是一点点笑意，出现在他眸中的时候，仿佛点亮了头顶的整个浩瀚的星空。你伸手揽住他的脖子，期待而不安地笑道。  
“你是我的。”  
“是的，我是你的，我将完完全全地属于你。”

 

他是如此轻而易举地迈开了第一步，人生中第一次亲密接触，对于毫无经验的他来说，竟然没有丝毫的局促和慌张。想必为了今天，他也私下做了很多功课（他的确是这种人），这么一想整被他剥下睡衣的你也不甘示弱起来。  
这件睡衣很滑，其实不需要多用力，只要解开腰间的系带，上身的衣物就会从整个后背滑下来。他带着有些沉重的呼吸来到你的胸前，用方才辗转于脖颈处的嘴唇亲吻着你更为娇嫩的乳房。你的手在一瞬间猛地揪住床单，堪堪压抑住了喉咙里的呻吟。  
他的舌尖非常灵活，刚才在和你接吻的时候，像是一个对打结拥有丰富经验的粗暴水手，缠着你的舌头吮吸啃咬，几乎要将你生吞入腹。现在，他执着于胸前的红褐色的两点，一只被他含在口中，另一只则被他攥在手里，乳头从他的指缝中溢出来。  
你的双腿缠在他的身上，某个发硬的地方轻轻地顶着你，若有若无地打着节奏。他穿着配套的睡衣，那里仅隔着一层薄薄的内裤，从你们相互摩擦的感觉上来看，你几乎可以确定他的尺寸和形状了。  
很棒。  
你蠢蠢欲的手趁他的吻向下挪动而抬起身子的瞬间，滑到他的下半身的衣服里。隔着他深灰色的内裤用掌心挑逗似的抚摸那里。那个硬得撑起一顶小帐篷的东西，摸上去温热而富有弹性，感觉像是可以食用的橡皮糖一样，不知道一会儿看到真身的时候，会是什么富有侵略性的颜色呢？

谁知刚一碰到那里，他的眸子紧缩一瞬，风驰电掣般的右手一下子捏住了你的手腕。但接着，你不甘示弱的五指收拢起来，指尖扫过下方敏感的精囊，包裹着的东西立刻有了生命一般颤抖了一下。突然间，他一个前倾咬住你的脖子，你的惊叫和他的闷哼声同时传来。  
“主旻！”你疼的直喊他的名字，他含住你被咬的地方轻舔了几下，把那里弄的又红又肿。  
“疼吗？”  
“疼死了！”  
他低沉的声线在你耳畔响起，带着一丝危险的笑意和揶揄。  
“那你就乖乖的。”

（5）  
你不敢再捉弄他了。  
在这个时候你深刻地体验到男女体力的差距，他就像一块沉沉的石头压在你的身上，你用尽吃奶的力气也推不开。所以索性跟着他的节奏，让他来主导你们的床事。  
你感觉自己是被他盯上的猎物，亲吻到敏感点的时候，身子略有反应，他都会挂着笑意看你一眼，你的手起初还可以用来捂住红彤彤的脸来掩饰表情，后来被他发现后，竟抽出了睡衣的腰带捆住了你的手腕，还在床头打了个结。

他撑在你的身上，打开你的双腿，让你的睡衣就这么毫无遮拦地滑倒腰际。然后在你的注视下剥掉那层薄薄的滚着一圈蕾丝花边的花哨内裤。

你看到自己的下身牵出来了长长的一根银丝，湿得根本不用他刻意做任何前戏。

他的眼神在一瞬间变得非常具有侵略性。你感到后背起了一层冷汗，象征性地挣扎了一下，也只是让床头吱呀响了一声。一切都纹丝不动，包括打开你双腿的他。

“主旻，松开我好不好？我会乖乖的，我不会再捉弄你了……”  
是什么本能让你感到害怕呢？猎物，抑或是某种被他驯化出来的本能，你的腿在他的注视下抖动着，颤颤巍巍地想要合拢，却被他用手指摁住两侧的腿根，往两边一压，紧随其后的是他的嘴唇。

“—————！”  
身子立刻弓了起来，又重重地摔了下去，一丝带着哭意的喊叫脱口而出：“主、主旻！！请你不要这么做！”  
他没有理会你的叫喊，纤长的双手分开两侧柔软的阴唇，露出里面粉嫩的部分。那里看起来非常敏感而脆弱，他觉得自己的动作不能太重，要小心地、呵护着来。于是像一直汲蜜的蜂一样舔弄着中间的小核，连坚硬的牙齿被很好地避开了，你所感受到的都是漫天涌来的柔软。  
柔软……软到让你的身子化为一滩清水，在床上滚出重重褶皱，让他给你系的死结勒出红痕，宛如被他做的标记。  
你的腿向两侧打开，不知道是谁的液体从腿根处留下来，打湿了洁白的床单。你的喘息声让房间里多了一丝淫靡，但这些对他而言无异于助推剂，紧接着他的手指插入了那个被舌尖冷落而寂寞的流水的地方，仅仅两根塞进去，他就感受到了几乎要把他挤出去的紧致。  
“亲爱的，放松一下，我要找一下你的敏感点。”  
这个人又在一本正经地说这些话了。你的头发因为挣扎而遮住了眼睛，汗水流在枕头上，让一切都变得潮呼呼的。你没心思回答他的问题，只是拼命地寻找一块干燥的地方擦掉自己的汗液。

索性，他很快找到了。  
那是个略微粗糙的地方，不是很深，他用食指在那里碾了碾，你的呻吟就变成了尖叫，大腿抖动起来。连续摁几下，就会有很多水出来，让他的手指在里面打滑。韩主旻精确地记住了那个地方，那是他在你的小小的甬道中发现的宝藏，他像个熟练的航海员一样拥有着卓越的记忆力。

你近乎高潮的身子软塌塌地陷在床上，他失神地看了几秒，这幅狼狈的模样似乎是他一手造成的——你褪了一半的睡衣，身上密密麻麻的吻痕，以及自己手指上挂着的不断往下滴落的液体，那个被玩弄得红肿的地方已经做好了接纳自己的准备。

韩主旻凑上前来，解开了你手腕上的束缚。你立刻滚到了他怀里，撇着嘴，用手摩擦着他的背部来舒缓酸痛。  
“呆会要是痛的话，就咬我吧。”他啄了啄你的眼睛，轻声说道。  
你哼了一声作为回答。

（6）  
韩主旻先生总是在很多地方天赋异禀。  
这方面也是。  
他是第一次，第一次对很多男人来说都是个不好迈过的坎，除了喜闻乐见的秒X之外，如何正确进球也是个问题。  
但这对韩理事来说，并不算问题。  
你本打算拿着他的性器帮他放到自己身下，但他却制止了你。一只托着你的腿，另只手握住形状有些狰狞的东西，他低头观察了一下，就几乎立刻找到了正确的入口。  
“不要忍着，喊出来。”他在你的入口顶了一下，你乖乖叫出声。  
“嗯……好。”

实际上你的确喊了出来，喊的柔软而甜美，喊得自诩冷静自持的韩理事满头大汗地停下来，让你咬着自己的肩膀。  
“继续……你继续……”你咬牙切齿地催促道：“我只是感觉很棒。”  
这倒不是恭维，他的确很棒，尺寸很好，长度很好，硬度也很好，你柔软的内壁包裹着他的一瞬间，就是无与伦比的满足感和充实感。被填满的感觉似乎让女人觉得很安心，至少在你这里是这样，你的眼泪随着他的挺进不停地流淌。

他插入到最深处，停下来深深地喘了一口气，然后低头捉住你的脸胡乱地吻起来。你们互相寻找着对方的嘴唇，却因为太过兴奋，总是不停地蹭到对方的鼻子和下巴。  
“动一下吧主旻，求求你动一下……”你的身子开始欲求不满起来，他还在沉迷地体味着这种合二为一的感觉，还在恋恋不舍你里面的温暖和紧致，你却已经自己慢慢地扭动着腰肢，催促着他快点给自己带来更加欲罢不能的感受。

“喊我的名字，亲爱的。”他扶着你的腰，尝试着慢慢抽出来一些，你咬着自己的手指才能说出一句完整的话来。  
“主旻……”  
“再喊一次。”  
“嗯……主旻！”  
他勾起唇角，在你额头落下一个吻。  
“满足你。”

随之而来的是夺去你所有呼吸的激烈的抽送。他或许是找到了什么诀窍，刚开始还是生涩地小幅度地律动，一寸一寸在你的体内滑动些许，最后便开始找到了规律，有时候他会全部抽出来，然后狠狠撞进去，你的身子被他顶得歪成了30度，枕头早就滚到了床头另一端。有时候他会聚精会神地动几下，有时候他会揉一揉你被冷落的甩个不停的乳房，这个时候你就会近乎高潮地蜷缩着脚趾夹紧他下自己体内的东西，而他立刻放缓节奏坏心眼地看你哭着求他不要停下来。  
“喊我的名字，你知道该怎么喊吗？亲爱的，想一想你该怎么说。”  
他是个精明的商人，要想得到他的好处首先要满足他的条件。你扶着自己的身子才能不被他撞出床外，这个时候别说动一动脑筋，为了攀上高潮就连羞耻心也丢没了。  
“亲爱的？”  
“不是。”他仍然只是慢慢的抽送。  
“主旻？”  
“不是。”  
“韩理事？”  
“噗，虽然很有意思，但貌似在某种Play里更合适。”  
你睁着眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他，渴望他能给你些许线索，却从他的眸子里读出了乐在其中的恶趣味。  
“老、老公……？”  
bingo！  
在你说出正确答案后，他的眸子明亮得吓人，你刚察觉出一丝不妙，他便把你的腿捉住，整个人顿时一阵天翻地覆。  
脸蛋一下子被压在床单上，整个人从刚才的变成了跪坐的姿势。头晕目眩地反映过来的时候，他已经托住你的小腹，毫无防备的穴口正对着某个凶狠的部位。  
“答对了，接下来是奖励。”

后入的姿势一向让你更为敏感，他似乎进入的更深了，你觉得自己几乎快被他贯穿在这张大床上。他的动作快了很多，虽说如此每次进入的时候，肉乎乎的龟头还是会碾过你的敏感点。你一边承受着他有些凶猛的撞击，一边抓紧床单发出有些嘶哑的喊叫声，却发现自己手中的床单都已经湿成一片，皱成一团。  
这时，一股奇妙的感受窜到了你的下身。像是酸麻的电流猛击了交合的部位，你浑身的剧烈地抽动了一下，近乎失禁的预感让你猛地喊叫出声。  
“啊！要……要到了！”  
他最后用力抽动了几下后从你体内退了出来，紧接着那里喷出来些许透明的液体，一下子淋湿了他精壮的小腹和胸膛。你软趴趴地伏在床上，隐约看到了他有些惊愕的脸。

 

“这是……”  
“唔……这是你很棒的意思。”虽然没有力气回答，但你觉得这是他应得的夸奖，于是你向他解释了一通。  
韩主旻低头在你的脸上落下一个吻。似乎也对自己的表现非常满意。  
“那就好。”

 

（7）  
随后的几天你深刻地领略到了，开荤的男人是什么样。食髓知味，夜晚成为韩主旻先生最为期待的时刻。为了让你放心的弄脏床单，他甚至带你去看了一眼盛放换洗床单的衣柜。你呆呆傻傻地站在颇有压迫感的白色堡垒面前，双腿一阵发颤。  
这么一想，未来几天的蜜月日程似乎也被他做了大幅度调整，取消了很多需要花费体力和时间的活动。比如早起看日出，比如潜泳，比如出海（看别人）捕鱼……  
现在装病来得及吗，在线等！非常急！！


End file.
